lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
San Andreas Sheriff’s Department
The San Andreas Sheriff’s Department is a public safety agency dedicated to the fundamental mission of law enforcement. Mission accomplishment is centered on providing response to calls for law enforcement services, preventive patrol, public assistance, criminal investigations, and other special services such as search and rescue, impounding service and more. The SASD is a unique Sheriff's Department, as it serves the entire State of San Andreas, rather than a single county. Reasons for this have no been made clear. It is the largest Sheriff's Department in the United States. Organization Sheriff Kylie Roberts was born and raised in Coventry, UK, where she lived until the age of nineteen. Originally, she was aiming to study medicine but was forced to give up on that after allegedly realizing she couldn't see blood without fainting shortly after. Kylie moved to Los Santos after being informed about the illness of her grandmother who had several properties across San Andreas, including the Roberts’ Mansion in Verdant Bluffs where she lived. Although disliking the alleged high crime rate and planning to keep her move a short visit, Kylie decided to stay after being told about the SASD recruitment and the possible career in that direction. After getting her application accepted and going through the department’s academy, she started working as a Deputy Sheriff Generalist. A few months after moving to Los Santos, Kylie’s grandmother died as a result of her illness, leaving some of her property behind to inherit by the Roberts family. The Roberts Mansion and Rodeo Motel were taken over by Kylie’s parents, although they didn’t move over to Los Santos from Coventry permanently, and only come for a visit every year. Executive Staff The Executive Staff of the SASD is a large, multi-faceted division composed of the Sheriff, Undersheriff(s) and Assistant Sheriff(s). It is in charge of administering and commanding all sub-divisions, authority advises and overseeing approximately 10,000 members. Sheriff Lenny Wilde delegates his authority to his executive team made up of two Undersheriffs and three Assistant Sheriffs. They, in turn, administer the daily activities of the Captains, Lieutenants and professional staff at the division head level. Current members: Command The Command of the SASD is the all-around unit. It acts as Internal Affairs and advises the sheriff on dismissals, reinstatements and promotions. They are able to suspend deputies during their shift, but often decide to take it up for discussion with other SASD Command deputies. Deputies of the Command team often have to spread their shifts over administrative duties and supervisory duties. Although they do conduct regular patrol, too, it's not one of their main tasks. Current members: Rank structure Administrative Services Division Advanced Training Unit *'Director:' Corporal Leo Venaducci *'Assistant Director(s):' Lieutenant Megan Hill The Advanced Training Unit handles internal training of employed deputy sheriffs of the San Andreas Sheriff's Department to expand their knowledge and capabilities. The main role of the Advanced Training Unit is the training courses. Training courses are conducted usually in small groups of deputies, they will learn different aspects to gain knowledge about situations in which may save their life in the line of duty, or even make their job easier. Upon acceptance as a Training Instructor, you will have the ability to teach Deputies learn valuable information and be able to help other Training Instructors during training sessions. Civil Process Unit *'Commander:' Captain Jason Barnes *'Deputy Commander:' Lieutenant Steve Baker The Civil Process Unit of the San Andreas Sheriff's Department works directly with the San Andreas Supreme Court to serve civil papers, enforce court orders, and staff bailiffs. These orders include subpoena's, writ of execution's, restraining order's, and summons'. Internal Affairs Unit *'Director:' Captain Hieronymus Merisi *'Assistant Director(s):' Lieutenant Sonya Wyatt The Internal Affairs Unit investigates and discusses alleged misconduct of San Andreas Sheriff's Department employees of Field Staff and Supervisory Staff. The unit consists of public and non-public members: public members are known members who interact with reported and reporting parties whereas non-public members forward information of behaviour and actions of employees on duty. As the Internal Affairs Unit itself does not possess the authority to take disciplinary actions it forwards concluded discussions and investigations with their recommended action to the Command and Executive Staff groups which then give the final verdict. Public Affairs Unit *'Commander:' Lieutenant Aria Roberts *'Deputy Commander:' Vacant The Public Affairs Department takes care of the Sheriff's Department's public image and of subjects which fall into the "backstage" category. The Public Affairs Department is separated into three divisions: Media Division, Special Projects Division and Court Services Division. *'Press Section:' The Press Section mainly acts as liaison between the SASD and the media. This can either be doing interviews with them on behalf of the Sheriff's Department, exchanging information if need be or posing as deputy for certain events or shows done by them (e.g. County Cops). This division also posts publications to the public, and assists with updating and making sure the Sheriff's Department website is correct and accurate. If needed, the Press Section requests graphics from a designer of the Public Relations Division. *'Public Relations:' The Public Relations Division organizes all sorts of events in relation to the Sheriff's Department. Internal events such as promotional ceremonies, or leaving ceremonies as well as recruitment fairs. Events organised also need to be approved by the high command team. The Public Relations Division handles SASD related advertisements as well, such as posting slogans and advertising the opening of our recruitment. In addition, graphics for internal and external use of the department are created by graphics designers within the Public Relations. Recruitment Unit *'Commander:' Lieutenant Steve Baker The Sheriff's Department Recruitment Unit is in charge of handling all the tasks that relate to the application, testing and examination stage of both the Civilian Field Assistant and Deputy Sheriff Generalist hiring and training process. Patrol Services Division Canine Unit *'Commander(s):' Sergeant Kent Lauer, Sergeant Adam Rees and Corporal Dominic Gillespie The Canine Unit, or commonly abbreviated as "K-9," is a specialized sub-department that utilizes uniquely and extensively trained canines in law enforcement work. The main function and focus of this unit is to locate identify and prevent the use and sell of illegal drugs and guns. High Speed Interception Unit *'Director:' Lieutenant Bill Gudelis *'Assistant Director(s): '''Sergeant Adam Nolan, and Sergeant Peter Todorov The High Speed Interception Unit (HSIU) provides a high-speed response capability for pursuits arising throughout San Andreas. Initially founded as a unit which would be mobilized only during the course of an existing pursuit, the HSIU has increased in size since its inception and is now able to deploy up to three performance vehicles at any one time (either single or double-crewed). It is now (as of 2011) standard practice for HSIU units to patrol around the clock, ready to mount a rapid response to pursuits. HSIU units are also often deployed as response units to firearms incidents as well as officer assistance calls due to their ability to respond in a short timeframe. HSIU cars frequently perform highway patrols to allow them to make the best use of their higher top speed and respond to incidents and pursuits as quickly as possible Drivers are required to complete advanced police and pursuit driving courses prior to gaining accreditation for high speed vehicles, and internal competition for positions on the unit is fierce. '''State Traffic Unit' *'Commander:' Undersheriff Patsy Vercetti *'Deputy Commander:' Lieutenant Klovis Johnson The State Traffic Unit's objective is to provide stable and effective traffic enforcement within the State of San Andreas, and its highways. The department specializes in the investigation of motor vehicle accidents, their surveillance and enforcement of traffic laws within the state, with providing educational and motivational group sessions. Speed, alcohol and drug related offences are combated with modern traffic technology, and elite-trained traffic enforcement officers. Traffic units organize driving checkpoints/DUI checkpoints, leading large vehicle escorts and are also in charge with all of the SASD's traffic related operations. Special Services Division Air Support Unit *'Commander: '''Sergeant Ashley Salem *'Deputy Commander:' Undersheriff Patsy Vercetti This division utilizes helicopters to assist deputies in pursuits and situations. The ASU currently has access to two Eurocopter AS350 helicopters of which one is more frequently used than the other, which is mainly (but not only) used in emergency situations. While the ASU specializes in assisting ground units in pursuits, every member of this division is also trained to perform 'search and rescue' operations as well as providing aid to areas a ground unit wouldn't be able to reach (within reasonable amount of time). It's motto is: "With the speed of a falcon and with the eyes of an eagle." The division was lead by (then) Assistant Sheriff Garry Petterson from it's founding in April 2009, until August 2011 when Petterson retired from the Sheriff's Department. The current head of the Air Support Unit is Lieutenant Jonathan Beasley, who has been running (in his words:) "the most prestigious" division since July 2011. '''Investigations Unit' *'Commander:' Lieutenant Ian Malcolm The Investigations Unit has been introduced to the SASD to organize investigations on crimes more efficiently, and to ensure the information gathered is restricted to those who are dedicated and trusted. Deputies working as detectives receive an extra set of equipment for their work, but are still required to remain identified as a law enforcer whilst representing the Investigations Units. Besides taking over case-files, this sub-department will investigate crime scenes, respond to 911 calls from the SD's jurisdiction and assist normal patrol units with their equipment. Tactical Response Unit *'Supervisor: '''Assistant Sheriff Richard Cobra *'Commander:' Sergeant Fernando Sanko *'Deputy Commander:' - Vacant The Tactical Response Unit (TRU) represents the department's response to high-risk scenarios and are equipped with equipment similar to that of their counterparts in the LSPD's SWAT team. The TRU also has a sniper team as well as a bomb squad. Unlike the LSPD's SWAT team, the TRU do not have a routine patrol capability, and TRU units are only deployed following an 'activation'. Proponents of this method have suggested that it presents a less agressive approach to policing, however opponents have highlighted the significant impact that this strategy has upon response times. Defunct Units '''Customs and Border Protection ' The CBP (not to be confused with the Department of Homeland Security's Customs and Border Protection) was largely responsible for monitoring the borders of Los Santos in order to fight trafficking of illegal items and substances, such as weaponry and narcotics. For this, it was in charge of toll operations and frequently sets up checkpoints at tolls to perform searches. The Custom & Border Protection sub-department kept track of information found during these searches and tried confirming possible leads before forwarding them to the Detective Bureau. The CBP was one of the most controversial departments of the Sheriff's Department, as it has been considered to be involved in activities which are deemed on federal level, such as deportation. The Customs and Border Protection was disbanded in December 2011 for reasons unknown. Recruitment The Sheriff's Department usually holds recruitment drives once each month of the year, however, there have been instances where no vacancies were available to be filled, and recruitment skipped. Requirements *Must be able to read, write, and speak the English language; *Need a clean criminal record; *Knowledge about the geographical area around San Andreas, especially the County; *Application must be rich and show effort; *At least 21 years of age (at time of appointment); *United States citizen; *No felony convictions; *No unlawful use of a narcotic or dangerous within the past seven (7) years; *No pattern of drug abuse; *Be of excellent character; Headquarters The address for the San Andreas Sheriff's Department headquarters in Dillimore, San Andreas: Care St. 1 Dillimore, SA 90013 See Also *Los Santos Police Department Category:Organizations Category:Public Services